


FATAL BELIEVER

by Heartkokoro



Category: Dir en grey
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 12:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18604462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartkokoro/pseuds/Heartkokoro
Summary: 09年-11年公路赌场文，为美巡时我爱的to小妞写的- 我想我们走到了穷途末路，已经无法再继续。-





	1. 幸运儿

穿越沙漠的长途旅程，要有一个善解人意的搭车者做伴，才不至于太容易疲倦。

收音机发出断续干扰的沙沙声，DIE瞥了一眼反光镜，身边十分钟前搭便车上来的男孩，随着电台低哑的男声若有似无的哼着曲调，纤巧的侧脸怎么看都是在普通旅行者的可爱程度之上。叫做TOSHIYA的男孩抱着胳膊惬意的望着前方单调重复的沙尘道路，亚麻色的短发卷得有些乱，那神气看上去就好像休假回家似的愉悦轻松。

“你不是第一次去L市吧？”DIE估摸着说。

“嗯~要我给你做向导吗？”

“咦？”

“你不是那里的人吧，我都没有见过你。”

真的是这样小的都市吗……DIE心里想。之前他是载着后车厢里的“秘密”，一时不知如何是好，才冲动的想去L市碰碰运气。就好像自杀者的眼前只有悬崖一条路，多少有点走投无路的味道。但是DIE不会意识到。热情，他只是需要一腔热情好冲昏头脑，追求什么或向往着某地的强烈欲望，无暇去想那些烦恼的事。

可这一路上荒沙白日，毛玻璃一样厚重的风都快要把DIE最初的激情吹灭，变得昏昏欲睡。好在这时候他遇见了TOSHIYA，站在尘土飞扬的公路边这男孩微黄的发梢是一片同色天地间唯一让人不觉厌倦的轻盈风景，身上清爽的白色T恤衫，正中间印着沙漠里真正安静的晴朗天空，右下角绽放着一朵火红的玫瑰，比DIE褪了色的红发还要惹眼。

看见他自由飞翘的头发DIE才想起来，这风本是这样不羁的。

“你是从哪里来的，洛杉矶？芝加哥？”TOSHIYA此时也庆幸着自己搭上的不是什么无聊老头的破烂货车，二手车陈旧却越发柔软舒适的座位，自称DIE的车主跟自己年龄相仿，一张日本人的脸孔竟有着比美国人更加热烈深刻的轮廓，富有感染力的表情，第一眼看上去就觉得很好亲近，大概这就是所谓的有眼缘吧。

“曼哈顿。”DIE回答说。

TOSHIYA吹了一声口哨，“看起来不适合你啊……”他眯起眼睛仔细打量DIE，“还是风之城比较相配……哎，你该不会是犯了什么事，跑路出来的吧？”TOSHIYA瞄了一眼DIE手侧的纹身，问话间流露出来的笑意完全没有害怕遇上亡命之徒的模样，反倒像多少期待着那种危险的刺激。

DIE笑喷，“抱歉，我只是比较落魄了一点。”不过这孩子的第六感，怎么说……还挺敏锐的。

车子有些颠簸的行驶在西行的路上，两人有一搭没一搭的闲聊着，话题松散却也愉快。沙漠里的道路并不像想象中那样孤寂，偶尔也有经过的同行车辆，敞蓬车上载着同样去西部找乐子的年轻人，天还没暗就早早开了酒瓶，泡沫一般肆无忌惮的漫溢着狂欢气氛。

“嘿，这小妞真不错！停下来跟我们一起玩玩吧！”喝得烂醉的白人男子们朝TOSHIYA吹着口哨。

他精致的侧脸柔美唇线确实像女孩儿一样漂亮，对着窗外狠狠竖起中指的模样却有着女孩不可能有的放肆，轻狂叛逆的性感。DIE看在眼里，心想果然是火爆美人比名媛淑女更有魅力。

“你刚刚骂什么？FUCK Q？”DIE问。（喔喔GRIEF来了XDDD）

“哎呀我英文很烂，骂人的话只会这个词。”TOSHIYA不好意思的搔搔头，又不爽的噘起嘴来，“可是这么骂讨厌的人总觉得自己好像也被占便宜似的，所以就换成比较喜欢的名字啦！”

那个被他随便换上去的名字主人，听见不知作何感想？DIE无语望天。可是骂人话又有什么难？即使只能用这么一个词……“看我的。”DIE说着踩下油门，车子加速扬起沙尘，超过方才那辆黄色敞篷时DIE转身探出头去：

“FUCK YOU FUCKING FUCKER！！”（拜托这不是脏话教学啦＝＝）

“啊哈哈哈～你真强！”TOSHIYA笑倒在DIE身上。

他亚麻色的头发蹭在DIE脖子里，和想象中一样蜂蜜细软的触感。

“啊！我也想到了一句，”TOSHIYA突然直起身：“FUCK YOU DIE～！”

“我该觉得荣幸吗～”DIE咧嘴。

没有营养的对白，无聊却也乐在其中。闹够了后TOSHIYA靠在副驾驶座里，望着前方血红的落日，挡风玻璃蒙满灰尘，整个视界都迷漾在梦一样的红色里。

“这歌真好听……加州旅店。”TOSHIYA呢喃似的说。

“嗯，EAGLES再也写不出的作品……”DIE说，“是被附身了吧，写的时候…”就像阿兰胡埃斯协奏曲，后者是聆听到了上苍的悲悯，前者则是恶魔的耳语。

“呵呵，我喜欢这种说法~比什么象征意义的瞎扯蛋好得多，”TOSHIYA映在红光里的脸孔像是有点醉，“也许唐•亨利真是遇见了他的蒂芬妮，被魔女领去过某个地方……而不是什么戒毒所或精神病院。”

他的说法有失偏颇，然而依言试想却显得那歌更加神秘纯粹，美得毫不落俗了。“那地方……是梦里才有的吧。”DIE感叹道。

“通常意义上，那叫做误入歧途。”TOSHIYA笑。

“为了不令我也误入歧途…”DIE单手扶着方向盘，“这个方向对吗？还要走多久能到？”

“朝着落日的方向一直走，快到了…”渐沉的夕阳染上暮色，TOSHIYA的声音也好像有些倦了，“不过今晚还是先找个地方过夜吧。沙漠里的夜，会冻死人的。”

“好。”

收音机里清冷的吉他坠下最后一个音符，枕在靠背里的TOSHIYA猫咪似的朝DIE转过脸来，弯曲的发梢被懒懒的压在脸庞底下，昏沉光线里陶醉的色泽。

“我们要去的，会是个比加州旅店更加奇妙的地方。”他闪烁着黑眼睛说。

是吗？那么我拭目以待。

 

投宿的地方是一处无名小镇上的简陋旅馆，低矮的木建筑很有些西部的味道。摇晃着煤油灯的昏暗门廊，一瞬间DIE还真以为自己来到了加州旅店，若不是TOSHIYA用笑容宽慰他，这还不是他口中与加州旅店媲美的L市呢。

两人在不大的餐厅里简单填了填肚子。沙漠里的旅馆没有什么客人，只有靠近楼梯口的那桌坐着几个牛仔打扮的大叔，正在玩牌。

“东洋BOY，也一起来玩吗？”走近他们时其中一个很像墨西哥人的大叔问了一句，阴郁的视线扫过TOSHIYA。

TOSHIYA拉拉DIE。“这个……我不太会。”DIE窘迫的说。想去L市碰运气却不会玩赌博，有点说不过去。

TOSHIYA倒不在意，拾起桌子上的两颗骰子，在手里轻松的掷着：“可以玩这个嘛，买大小，很简单的！”

“不过我没钱，你有多少？”TOSHIYA问DIE。

“三百美金吧。”

“足够了~”TOSHIYA很开心的拉着DIE坐下来。跟牛仔们表明意思后，坐在中间的墨西哥大叔点点头，找来小碗摇骰做庄。TOSHIYA转头冲DIE甜甜一笑：“押吧！”

“什么…全部？！？！”DIE有些汗颜。

“不会赌博的人赌运都很好，这时候不玩点大的将来会后悔，”TOSHIYA不由分说的抽过DIE手中的钞票，“大还是小？”

“可是……”要是输了怎么办？

“大还是小啦？”

“……大！”DIE豁出去了。

“你当是女人啊，越大越好。”TOSHIYA讪笑。

“哦……那小。”DIE明显已经慌得被TOSHIYA牵着鼻子走。

骰子哗啦啦的声音拨弄着人心，这就是赌博的巨大魅力，孤注一掷的人更觉得神魂颠倒。其他几个牛仔纷纷押定赌注后，DIE屏息着等待开盅。“等一下！”TOSHIYA突然按住大叔准备揭碗的手。

“既然你都已经把全副家当押在这里了，光是赌大小怎么配得上你的勇气呢？”TOSHIYA对DIE说。DIE这才意识到他那种变幻不定的诱惑力其实一直都是游走在危险的边缘，可事到如今局面已经不受DIE的控制了。

“一…二…六……”TOSHIYA慢慢向众人打出手势，说话时诱惑的笑意变得更深，“我们押数字。全部猜中就算我们满贯，当然，猜错一个的话，不论大小…”

他赌桌上的英文还是不错的嘛……这个不是重点！惊愕后的一片哗然中，DIE几乎要去揪TOSHIYA的衣领，“你疯了！这样赢的几率太小了！还没到L市我就会变得身无分文！”

“呵呵…不会啦，我会让你赚足赌本到达那里的~”

怎么赚，去偷？去抢？悲哀的是DIE发觉面对TOSHIYA的笑容他根本发不出火来。

“有意思。”被叫做肖的墨西哥大叔咬着烟咧嘴笑了一下，仔细看他笑起来的样子其实有几分孩童纯真的味道。“好！我跟你赌，”大叔拢了拢扎向脑后的鬈发，拿出一只精致的随身酒壶放在桌子上，“输掉的人还要罚下这壶酒，如何？”

“谢了~输掉的话你还会请我喝酒，大叔你人真不错。”TOSHIYA愈发笑得没心没肺。

“喂…你有没有把握啊？”虽然想着不可能，DIE还是忍不住小声问。

“安啦，幸运女神爱恋我～从来就不舍得我输的呢！”

随便你怎么说啊，反正又不是你的钱……DIE沮丧的想。对了，他一个人赶路怎么可能没钱？好像一开始就被讹诈……（DIE哥你好迟钝啊~）

然而接下来开盅的一瞬间——不止是DIE，在场的所有人都目瞪口呆了。

看着TOSHIYA乐呵呵的拢过钞票，抽出几张买酒请牛仔们喝……这场不可思议的赌局由此演变成毫无节制的酗酒与狂欢。雀跃在人群中的TOSHIYA甚至还亲昵的拉着肖一起跳舞。他欢快的声音撞击在天花板上，仿佛在这老旧的旅馆里点起了久未燃烧的节日炉火，生气勃勃的照亮沙漠里空寂冷陌的夜。

DIE心想，也许，他真的是个幸运儿。

 

隔天依然坐上88年产的二手美洲豹，EAGLES的歌从加州旅店唱到Witchy Woman，耀眼的白色阳光难忘神奇的夜晚。

身边的他确信着命运，因此浅笑洋溢。黑色墨镜底下习惯被宠溺似的轻率甜度。他晃了晃肖最后送给他的那只银色随身酒壶，把它丢给DIE。

只是出发时昨晚一起赌钱的大叔告诉他们其实他们来的方向已经过了L市数十公里远，DIE才知道TOSHIYA还是个大路痴这一事实。

看来，幸运女神偶尔也会三心二意。


	2. 城

这是一个让人产生无限想象和憧憬的词。

越是靠近那里，身边的他越是不可思议的安静下来。他告诉我，那里的人只亲切的管它叫「城」，地图上的名字毫无意义，只有这个词才真正体现了它的灵魂。

这样称呼它的人，念着这个词的同时自己也变成了「城」的一部分。血脉里流通的异乎寻常的欲望与它相连，那是一种近乎思乡的牵引，他们终究将浪荡飘零的根扎在那里，无数个夜里，午夜梦回。

 

午后灼热的日光肆意倾洒在空阔的街道上，耀眼无人。路边几棵稀稀拉拉的棕榈，深绿色的厚重叶子好像静止一般遇风不动，更衬得上面碧蓝的天空广阔无垠。拉斯维加斯的金黄沙漠。

暖风惬意的吹着，和TOSHIYA俏皮微曲的亚麻色发梢一样令人愉悦。

“小子，少在那里臭美！对着提款机照face这种事只有你做得出来！”

“啊哈哈～”TOSHIYA转身对来人哈拉，“薰啊，我今天运气很好哦！”

“运气再好也没用，赢多少就马上被你花掉多少。”那人略带苛责的瞟了一眼TOSHIYA身后的提款机，刚才一分钱也没提出来。

TOSHIYA干笑着，招呼停好车走过来的DIE。“现在这位帅哥才是我的金主哦～薰，”TOSHIYA勾着DIE的脖子说，“他叫DIE，不错的名字吧？”

DIE有些褪色的红发被暖风吹开。“新来的？”叫薰的男人偏头打量DIE。照面的同时DIE意识到薰穿着相比自己和TOSHIYA身上的T恤正式很多的衬衣，熨烫服帖的整洁质料衬得他鼻梁和下巴的线条更加出众，细冷的眼眸含着狐疑。他这类型的男人警觉性很高。

冷不防又被TOSHIYA从口袋里抽走之前从肖那里赢来的钞票。“呐薰，”TOSHIYA甜笑着把钞票塞给薰，“帮我们多换一点啊。”

“你可别上我的桌子玩。”薰冷漠的转身，话倒没停，“对了，你有没有看见京？他没跟你一起吗？”

“哎？没有哎……”三三两两的跟上去，“是不是又被布丁大叔抓去看店啦？要不就睡死在哪台老虎机前面了吧。”

“老虎机……那东西有这么好玩吗||||”

“嘿嘿，老虎机可比人大方多了啊～”

 

标着CASINO的大门除了大白天就霓虹闪烁之外从外面看上去并不如DIE想象中豪华，不过走进里面，巨大的场地和几百台桌子前攒动的人头就不得不说非常壮观了。这里是L市最大的一家赌场，换筹码的过程中DIE得知薰是在这里工作，他把五颜六色的几叠筹码哗啦啦丢给TOSHIYA以后便径自离开了。

TOSHIYA跟吧台的金发女郎搭讪了几句，要了两杯调酒，就开始带着DIE到处逛。有些年头的室内，装潢都没怎么翻新过的样子，还是七十年代的风格。空气里弥漫着烟灰和萨克斯的蓝调音乐。只有赌桌和赌具是新的。不过来这里的人注意力明显都只放在赌博上，其他的并不怎么在意。

因为DIE不是很会赌，开始TOSHIYA便带着他走过各种类型的一张张赌桌，一边玩一边向DIE解释游戏的规则。DIE惊讶于TOSHIYA的运气真的很好，不论是骰子、轮盘、扑克、牌九，他玩起来都明显赢的比输的多很多。不过不知道是不是认为DIE作为初学者的赌运正渐渐用尽，TOSHIYA下的注都不算太大，再没有像之前在肖那里那样惊心动魄。

一圈走下来他们手里的筹码已经翻了一倍，于是TOSHIYA把筹码分了一半，跟DIE分头各自去玩。

赌场里的时间不分昼夜，只有筹码紧张的啪啦声、欢呼和叹息声此起彼伏，被悠扬的萨克斯风旋绕回转着，漫漫无尽头。不知过了多久，有点疲倦的DIE经过一张挤着很多人正在玩Black Jack的桌子，忽然眼前一亮。

是薰。

DIE透过人群看见穿着黑色制服的薰，正在赌桌后面发牌。原先的白衬衣外面加穿黑色修身西装制服，明明是和赌场里其他发牌员一样的标准装束，却特别能够衬托出薰的气质，双肩和五官的轮廓更显纤巧。DIE挤进去，看见薰发牌的手优雅的滑过绿丝绒桌面，DIE这才注意到薰苍白的手背上纹了许多青黑色的文身，一直向上延伸直到被衬衣袖口盖住，不长的手指短短的指甲前端涂了黑色指甲油，倒令人产生一种妖异的感觉。

牌已经发了三轮，赌桌前坐着的几名男女纷纷陷入沉思，坐庄的薰面前也开着三张明牌，点数总和是10点。不一会儿闲家们有的加注，有的摇手，有的叩桌叫牌。薰又发了一轮给叫牌者之后，用食指和中指夹起最后给自己的那张牌，流畅的掀开——黑桃J。

他微笑着耸了耸肩：“Twenty one, so sorry.”语气和动作都极为优雅，薄唇抿起的笑意则叫人难忘。赌客们看着被收走的筹码只能无奈叹息。

正巧一名赌客离去，DIE便坐上了空位。“哦？”薰看见他，一扫之前几乎不看DIE一眼的冷漠，反而浅笑着望住他，手指灵巧的洗牌。是否职业笑容？DIE无从得知。

然而DIE之前输赢参半的运气从此时开始急转直下，几乎没有赢过。薰这桌的底注本来就大，几次下来在薰含着微妙笑意的注视下DIE面前的筹码已经去掉了大半。

“咦？DIE你在这里啊，”正考虑着要不要收手，背后传来TOSHIYA的声音，他似乎玩得挺欢乐，“哎呀，你的状态好像不好哦。”容光焕发的TOSHIYA走近桌子，看看薰，又看看DIE面前的筹码，DIE注意到薰本来就有些冷的眼神开始瞪TOSHIYA。

见DIE旁边的座位空了，TOSHIYA无视薰越来越带有警告意味的眼神，开心的坐下来，马上变成一副龇牙咧嘴的表情，大概是被薰在桌子底下狠踢了一脚。

“好嘛……”TOSHIYA灰溜溜的又站起来，转到DIE身后，吊儿郎当的撑在椅背上。薰又开始发牌，发完后DIE面前两张明牌一张暗牌加起来的点数是16，坐庄的薰三张明牌是12点，这一轮其他玩家保守选择都没有叫牌。“听我的，再叫。”TOSHIYA凑近DIE说。

轻扣一下桌面后，薰推过来一张牌。然后庄家开牌19点，其他玩家纷纷叹息。TOSHIYA还是那样笑眯眯的伸手去移那张牌，翻开，方块4！加起来只比庄家大1点但已经是桌面上最大的牌了——险胜一局。

还真是有幸运女神垂青啊！DIE不觉惊叹。薰还是以那副不动声色的表情推来筹码，但扫过TOSHIYA的视线愈加冰冷。TOSHIYA站起来拍拍DIE的肩膀，调笑了一句“你少在这黑寡妇的桌上玩啊，当心倾家荡产哦”就潇洒的走开了。

黑寡妇？DIE憋着不敢笑出来。

 

TOSHIYA走后DIE又一连输了好几把。收手从赌场大门出来时夜已深了，夜里转凉的街道上还是没有什么人，只有黑色的风穿过。对这座「城」里的赌徒来说，漫漫长夜机遇的转轮还远未到停歇的时候吧？无尽的欲望洪流，真正的不夜城。孑然一身的DIE回到车子上，没看见TOSHIYA，也许那个可爱的幸运儿现在正玩得兴致高昂。DIE点了根烟，独自靠在驾驶座上，不免又想起后备箱里的“秘密”。

他吐了几个烟圈，打开驾驶座前方的置物箱，那里面一直放着一把柯尔特蟒蛇型左轮，DIE从朋友那里搞来的东西。枪支对男人总有一种致命的吸引力，有时甚至可以等同于对情人的需求。过去DIE带着它在曼哈顿四处转悠时就想过，哪天要是真被珍妮逼急了他就拉开保险栓给上自己一枪，让那女人他妈的哭死去吧。

应该在那里的东西这会儿却不在那里——DIE瞪大了眼睛直愣愣的盯着空无一物的储物箱，心里开始慌。漫无头绪的心跳声中他突然警觉车后有动静，猛地转身。“DIE你出来啦，太好了！快来帮我搬东西～”原来是TOSHIYA扒在车门上，他不知从那儿搞了根头巾绑在头上，这模样倒也挺帅。

“哎？你在找这个吗？”TOSHIYA把手里的柯尔特递还给DIE，“我借来用下，兄弟你不会介意吧？”

“呃……你借去干嘛了？”

“打劫啊！”

“什么？？？”DIE诧异于事态的发展，只见TOSHIYA开始一箱一箱的往车上搬东西。啤酒，零食，卫生纸，洗发精……这都什么乱七八糟的。“你打劫哪里了呀？”DIE哭笑不得。

“便利店～”

“那他是？”DIE指指TOSHIYA身后的小个子。

“他呀，”TOSHIYA瞄瞄那小子，一双桃花眼笑弯成月牙，“他是人质！”

啥…你抢劫个小小的便利店还需要绑人质！？DIE彻底无力。

“别听他瞎说，”小个子走过来，鸭舌帽下乱翘的金发，“我是京。”他近看年龄还是有点不明显，大大的黑色瞳仁，像是属于少年的可爱单纯，淡眉却显出有些暴戾的老练表情，下巴上还蓄了点淡须。白色T恤袖子被卷起来，光着的膀子上满是密密麻麻的文身，那程度比薰犹过之而无不及。

“哦，DIE。”DIE叼着烟，也递给京一根。

“你们两个就准备站在那里聊天啦？快点过来帮忙啦！”TOSHIYA扛着大箱子。

“自己动手，哪有叫人质帮忙的！”你刚才不是说你不是人质吗＝－

“哼哼人质敢不听劫匪的话，”TOSHIYA恶笑，“小心我轮奸你！”

“滚！你就一个人要怎么轮奸我啊白痴！”京一脚踩在TOSHIYA身上。

好吧他们俩不是在插科打诨，京确实被TOSHIYA抢了。那是在半小时前，深夜的便利店——

 

那时京正站在收银台后面拉低了帽檐痛苦的与睡神搏斗，其实他根本就不想搏斗，只想早早弃械投降。而徘徊在一排排整齐的货架中间踌躇了将近半个钟头的男人，背影虽然好像有点熟悉，京也根本懒得搭理。想顺手牵羊就赶快拿了滚吧！京睁一只眼闭一只眼的想。

鸭舌帽下翘着不服贴金发的脑袋好像小鸡啄米跌跌冲冲。“再睡就要撞到柜台了哦。”带着几分调笑，现在想来其实是努力忍笑的声音。京掀开眼皮，没看那人，只是消极的盯着面前的柜台等男人把商品放上来。一支草莓味的棒棒糖慢慢伸到京面前，“多少钱？”

我靠你转了半天就为了一根棒棒糖！？“25美分。”京恶狠狠的说，眼前的棒棒糖快被猫眼死光烧出一个洞来。

接过一张皱巴巴的钞票，旋开收银机的钥匙，京不很熟练的操作着。输入商品代码，确认，底下存钱的小抽屉“叮”的一声弹出来。京在几个乱七八糟的分格里寻找着找零，因为不熟练，难免有点紧张，所以当耳边响起久违的金属类喀嚓声时，京并没有立即反应过来。

“好了，接下来该找我钱了，”怎么听都越来越熟悉的声音，“要全～部～找出来哦！”男人含笑的嘴角肆意上扬。

京闻言终于抬起头，正对上男人手中洞黑的柯尔特枪口。在那泛着漂亮金属光泽的九毫米黑洞近乎嚣张的注视下，京脑中闪过的第一个念头：

他妈的够亡命之徒，抢劫连个脸罩都不戴！

然后他越过柜台一把揪住绑着头巾的男人的领口：“妈的TOSHIYA你找死啊！！老子当年抢银行的时候你还在红灯区跳艳舞呢！！！”

 

——这就是TOSHIYA首次抢劫便利店的始末。

“京你好过份，人家在你面前晃了那么久，你居然都没认出来。”

“你谁啊！我现在只认识周公！”说完又打了个哈欠，香烟掉了。

“可是这样真的好吗，”DIE总算从这个闻所未闻闹剧似的抢劫故事中反应过来，“你是帮人家看店吧？就这么被这小子抢了…”而且看这情形大有帮TOSHIYA一起销赃的意思，搞不好还帮TOSHIYA多运了些东西出来（不是多运了些，根本就是怂恿他抢了个精光＝－）“是不是太对不起那个布丁大叔了啊？”

“哼！那老头活该！看他下次再敢叫我看店，都跟他说了那个东西我用不来！”

“京你是说这个吧？”DIE正想着是什么东西，就见TOSHIYA把整个收银机也搬上来，“你到底不小心碰了哪里让它锁住的啊？打不开…”

这下DIE叼着的香烟也掉了。

 

黑色的美洲豹在无人的夜路上横行，TOSHIYA指起路来根本就是乱七八糟，后座的京则早已将身体放倒猫咪似的蜷着，大有今晚找不到地就直接睡死在车里的架势。感觉已经在同一个地方转了不止三圈之后，DIE也决定放弃，不再对TOSHIYA指的方向提出任何疑议。大不了汽油跑光了停哪儿是哪儿随便在车里窝一夜，DIE想，到时候怨天怨地的反而会是TOSHIYA。

“你怎么跑去抢便利店，钱呢？”DIE随口问。

“哎哟，被娘们玩光啦！记得那个吧台的小妞吗，那两杯酒可不是一般的花钱啊！”TOSHIYA笑得一脸偷腥。

“哎呀！京你干嘛用卫生纸砸我！”

“靠，这个是护垫啊，抢这玩意有毛用啊！”TOSHIYA抓着从后座袭来的柔软物体花花绿绿的包装抓狂。

DIE瞟了一眼后视镜，后座里那撮因缺乏光线而黯淡的金毛仍不动声色的伏在角落，鸡飞狗跳的只有TOSHIYA一人。京……KYO…？DIE想起之前TOSHIYA那句独创的骂人话，这么说这小子就是TOSHIYA说的比较喜欢的人了？

“啊啊DIE是这里是这里！到了到了！刹车啊！”旁边的TOSHIYA突然叫得像发现新大陆，就差没掐DIE脖子。

DIE一个惊天动地的急刹车后…估计后座的京都给滚下来了。然后，无语。

TOSHIYA宝贝，这地方半小时前就来过|||||

 

普通得不能再普通的廉价公寓，夜里看起来就是一片黑，只有廊灯白晃晃的。走在无人的过道上甚至可以猜想到那一扇扇门背后的房间简陋得只有过夜用的钢丝床和几把椅子，毫无个性可言。一行人跟着TOSHIYA爬上四楼，迎面却见过道尽头的单元前站了两个人影，亦是晚归，其中一人的背影DIE觉得熟悉，TOSHIYA则暗叫不好。

那两人已经转头看见了他们，于是TOSHIYA只得干笑着打招呼：“薰，SHINYA，你们俩下班啦？”

转过身来的薰身上仍穿着赌场里的黑色修身西装制服，他身后的人和他同样打扮，只不过没有系领带，改挽了个领结。那人很瘦，比薰还要瘦，远看搞不好会被误认成女孩子。浅金色碎发下一张感觉秀气的脸，身材也是散发着少年似的纤细味道。之前DIE在赌场里没见过他，否则便不会断言那一身制服只有薰穿起来最好看。

总之那两人站在廊灯下的画面很是养眼。只不过线条过分纤细犀利，甚至有点神经质，衬极了这后半夜没有半点温感的廊灯薄光，将浓浓的夜色撕裂。

“混帐小子，”薰果然一个眼刀剜过来，开始找TOSHIYA算帐，“跟你说了别上我桌子玩，你找死啊！”

薰身后的那人则轻轻一笑：“TOSHIYA下次去我桌上玩吧，轮盘你不喜欢么？”与语义里的温软不同，那人嘴角翘起的弧度竟有一些邪气的恶质，与整体单纯的表情极度违和。

“哈…SHINYA，算了啦，我不太习惯无烟区。”

错觉吗，DIE觉得TOSHIYA对这个叫SHINYA的有些忌惮。

“少在那里打哈哈！”薰几步走过来一把揪起TOSHIYA衣领，“用你那猪脑袋给我记清楚了！不许上我的桌，否则下次断手断脚出人命我可保不了你！”

“为什么会断手断脚出人命？”DIE不解的发问，“薰那桌不允许赢的吗？”像有些黑帮片里演的那样，赢了以后一出赌场门就会被拖到暗巷里砍手砍脚不给赌金？？

“你……”薰看向DIE，眼神逐渐无力，“不会真的相信他那套什么幸运女神眷顾的鬼话吧？”

“咦？”

不是幸运女神……那是什么？

TOSHIYIA一直赢的啊……难道…

“出千啊！！”薰方才抓在TOSHIYA衣领有些松懈的左手一下子更加重了力道，狠狠把TOSHIYA揪过来，“这小子就是个诈骗犯啊！”

“咳、薰…别……你这样现在就会出人命了、…”

“你小子早死早安生！”

看着TOSHIYA在薰的魔爪下拼命挣扎的模样，DIE突然有一种……幻灭的感觉。（笑）

“薰…咳、可是薰你怎么会在这里？不会特地来跟我算帐的吧？”TOSHIYA企图转移话题。

“薰送我回来，”SHINYA淡淡回答，“晚了，不安全。”

“……反了吧？”TOSHIYA无限冷汗。然后突然想起什么似的指指薰和SHINYA，“你们，下班了。”

然后他看看手表：“现在，三点多了…”DIE有些讶异TOSHIYA这吊儿郎当的德性居然有带腕表的习惯。

然后他又指指DIE，“DIE有车……”

众人被他几句话弄得莫名其妙之际，TOSHIYA突然露出蜜糖般甜腻的漂亮笑容：“我们去看日出吧！”


	3. 黑桃皇后

车子在深夜的公路上继续奔驰，夜风荒凉的掠过，DIE突然有种旅程永远没有终点的感觉。

不过这次的旅途，跟往常相比要热闹许多。一路上薰和TOSHIYA仍因出千的事情不时拌嘴，DIE这时也真正体会到了为什么别人说薄嘴唇的人最是刻薄。在被薰挖苦了不下百次之后，TOSHIYA终于忍不住甩出一句：“你这卖白粉的有什么资格说我啊，罗罗嗦嗦跟个女人似的！”

薰一把揪过TOSHIYA耳朵：“小子你翅膀硬了是吧，有本事你下次别来我这里买！”

京趴在驾驶座的靠背上边打哈欠边向开车的DIE解释：“这儿的人底子都不干净。TOSHIYA诈骗，薰私底下卖粉，老子以前——”他哈欠着顿了一下，“是干抢银行的。”

DIE愣了愣，他之前还以为京说笑。

“那么，SHINYA呢？”DIE看了一眼后视镜里一直很安静的人。

沉默。

呃……我说错话了吗？

坐在副驾驶座里的TOSHIYA朝DIE这边挪了挪，小声地：“DIE你……听说过德州电锯杀人狂吗？”

“嗯………嗯？？”

TOSHIYA黑黝黝的眼睛看着DIE，用下巴尖指指后面——DIE黑线。

这世界真的疯了。我听着加州旅店，却遇上德州电锯杀人狂。

可是……不是说，那是个丑八怪吗？

“媒体不可信呀～他们才是真正的大骗子。”TOSHIYA轻飘飘的来了一句，好像看穿了DIE心里正在想什么。

于是我的车里，载着一个骗子，一个毒贩，一个强盗，一个杀人魔。

我们一起去看日出。

还有我，也许是个疯子也不一定。

 

后来的话题还是一样乱七八糟。薰取笑着TOSHIYA所谓被幸运女神爱恋的白痴言论，说他们之中运气最好的明明是京才对。然后扯到了TOSHIYA和京的初遇。薰说京只要进赌场就只会玩老虎机，别的什么都不碰，也不知道他是真的有在玩还是坐在老虎机前面睡觉。那一天，京和往常一样疑似瞌睡着，突然间铃声大作，欢快的电子音吵得整个场子都听得到，京面前的机器疯狂闪烁着五颜六色的彩灯开始不断的吐硬币出来。薰说他从没见过老虎机这么个吐钱法，哗哗哗跟呕了似的，还不带停的。所有人都看呆了，被吓醒的京也傻了眼，站在那里不知如何是好。这时候TOSHIYA就冲上去笑嘻嘻的帮京提那一袋袋他自己一个人怎么也不可能提得动的硬币，提着提着，TOSHIYA把自己也提去了京家里。

“那笔钱后来也不知道去了哪里……所以DIE你要小心这家伙的美人计啊，”薰忠告说，“绝对要百分之百提防的！”

“哎哟钱么当然是两个人一起花光了，说得好像人家动机不纯一样~怎么可能嘛，你们不知道当时站在钱堆里的京京有多可爱！”TOSHIYA一边喊着“京京我爱你～”一边扑向后座，被打瞌睡的京一脚踹回来，眼皮也没抬一下。

 

当远方的地平线逐渐开始泛白，DIE意识到周围变得安静下来，沿着行驶的环山公路也渐渐开到尽头。DIE把车子停在山顶，朝右侧的副驾驶座看去，TOSHIYA侧枕着靠背，正睡得香甜，太妃糖色的肌肤被曙光映亮。再看后座，薰和SHINYA也睡着了，两颗脑袋靠在一起，在黎明有些浅蓝色的光线中一派祥和的气氛。

这时候睡了后半夜的京倒醒了，撑到前座的靠背上。“都睡着啦？”他说。

“嗯，吵着要看日出的人自己倒睡着了。”DIE伸手推推TOSHIYA，“喂，TOTO，起来了…”后者不情愿的皱皱眉，孩子气的将身体蜷得更深。

“嘿，别叫他，让他醒了自己懊悔死。”京坏心眼的说，看向TOSHIYA的眼里分明是溺爱的恶作剧。

“哎你不要睡的吗？”京转向DIE。

DIE伸手去摸烟，“有时候会睡不着。”

京盯着他看了一会儿，黑白分明的大眼睛，不知在想些什么。“那么，下去看日出？”京提议道。

“好。”

两人下了车。这块山顶其实就是一片光秃秃的岩石群，前方稍为突出去一点，正对着沙漠。站在这里倒也像站在海边的悬崖峭壁。DIE抽着烟，远方的地平线上已经腾起小半个日轮，火红色的，一点一点往上跳升。旁边的朝霞是玫瑰色的，以那轮红日为中心瞬息变幻，仿佛伏在沙漠上方的巨大光翼，吞吐着金黄的焰。“真美……”DIE说。逐渐张扬的晨曦展翅似的将两人笼罩，金红的日轮蒸腾着沙砾的热气，最终奋力一跃，完全挣脱了地平线。整个日出的过程很短，不到五分钟，但两人仍久久凝望着这横贯整个沙漠的壮丽景色，仿佛一次盛大隆重的加冕。金色的光，薄红的晕，风乱卷起两人的头发，拍打在面颊。

京站在乱石上，抬头眯眼望着那朝阳。“DIE，你有车…”他喃喃说。DIE转过脸来看他，心想他怎么跟TOSHIYA一样喜欢断句断得莫名其妙。

“所以开着那车，离开这里吧。走得越远越好。”

“我们这种人，永远不该在什么地方落脚。”骄傲的烈日终于迫得京闭上眼，短短的睫毛浅灰色的淡影，“你知道，只有往前，一旦停下来，就全玩完了。”

他这句话像是对DIE说，又像是对自己说的。DIE本可以问他那么他们呢？京，TOSHIYA，薰，SHINYA，不是都停留在这里？可是，他问不出口。

所以他只能悲哀着深邃的眼，凝视着京沐在白光中线条柔和的侧脸。

很多年后回想起来，这似乎是京跟我一起走过的最远的一段路程。前面是悬崖，我们不能再往前走了。后来我也想过带他一起逃去更远的地方，可是，我应该不是直到那时候才明白，他被那人绊住的双脚，是怎样也走不了的。

 

回到L市时天色仍早，城内的天气不如沙漠里明朗，满天密云。“奇怪，难道是要下雨了？”TOSHIYA看看天，“真少见。”

入城后薰和SHINYA一起下车先行离开。错过日出TOSHIYA果然十分懊恼，得知京故意不叫他时TOSHIYA气得说要把京丢进后备箱。DIE心里一惊，阻止把京扛向后备箱的TOSHIYA：“别闹了，后备箱打不开。”

“咦？”TOSHIYA奇怪的看DIE，“坏了吗？钥匙呢？”

“丢掉了。”DIE答得简单。

TOSHIYA看着DIE的表情变得意味深长，他放下肩膀上挣扎的京，带着罪恶诱惑而显得更加幽魅的黑眼睛靠近DIE：“DIE，我之前就觉得奇怪……是那个吧？”

“什么？”

TOSHIYA盯着DIE的眼睛，弯起迷人的嘴角，DIE觉得再被他这么看下去搞不好真会被他勾引了去，这时候TOSHIYA不再卖关子了：“电影里常有的情节，后备箱里藏着尸体？”

一旁的京也看向DIE，还是用那种不知道他在想什么的纯粹眼神。

真是想象力丰富的孩子啊。DIE一笑了之。

 

和想象中一样不置一物的空白房间，DIE站在百叶窗边看向与前日大相径庭的阴霾街道，TOSHIYA和京在一边玩牌。“赌场要中午才开呢。”TOSHIYA说。

“没有其他娱乐设施吗？”DIE看着空无一人的街，实在是太静了。

“嘿，这里可不是拉斯维加斯，只有赌博业发达而已。”TOSHIYA把桌面上的牌又打混，“真正的赌鬼啊，对女人什么的兴趣不大，这儿顶多就是粉卖得还不错。”

“每天早上醒过来都不知道自己在哪个女人床上的人，没资格说这种话。”京瞪他。

“京，在你床上的时候我一直都很清醒。”TOSHIYA眯眼笑，凑过去捏京的脸，“来，亲个~”

“滚！”

DIE心想这两人的关系还真是已经到达了这一步？“哎，你们在玩什么？”DIE走过去。

“算命！”TOSHIYA抬头，笑得孩子似的好看，“来来，DIE你也来抽一张，我帮你算算~”

“别听他的，他扑克牌最差劲了。”京揭短。

“怎么会差劲呢，昨天不是帮我赢了吗？”见TOSHIYA一下子变得沮丧的表情，DIE咧嘴安慰道。

“没换到21点啊，”TOSHIYA垂下肩膀，“唉～扑克我是真的不在行，54张牌太多了啦……”

“不过算命没问题的！抽一张抽一张~”他情绪变化真快，几秒钟就恢复过来。

DIE照他说的抽了一张牌，像陪小孩玩儿似的还故意做出认真选择的样子。

“黑桃皇后！哎呀，DIE你该冲冲喜了，”TOSHIYA一脸严肃，“SHINYA不错，我给你介绍吧？”

“神经。”

 

坐在铺着绿丝绒的方桌前，看着他不长的手指以无比优雅的动作切牌，手背皮肤因刺青的反衬更显苍白。那上面，黑色西装透出禁欲的味道，露出的手腕甚至脖颈线条却犀利得分外诱人。细冷的眼眸扫过的视线有意无意与我缠绕，薄唇轻抿起似笑非笑的表情。

我不知道我是否为了他难得一见的笑容，才频繁光顾他的赌桌。

我只知道我在这里呆得越久，越能确定：

薰——我的黑桃皇后。

 

DIE在薰的桌子上总是输。非要输到最后一个筹码都抛尽，也不愿意离开。

“看来你不像是TOSHIYA的金主，倒像是我的金主。”薰这桌有些赌客是望而却步的，人数不足无法开局时，薰偶尔会跟DIE聊天。

DIE起身准备再去换筹码，顺势靠近薰耳边，用磁性的声音说：“输得精光的话，你会收留我吗？”

薰冷冽的目光扫过来，表情依然是微笑：“不会。”

“我会建议你……”薰手中那张A牌轻轻划过DIE撑着桌子的手臂线条，“赌手，然后赌脚，再然后……”他居然伸手摸摸DIE靠近他的英俊脸孔，“赌命也可以。”

若说DIE热情的视线和易于让人产生深情错觉的声音是磁场，薰略嫌冷漠的挑畔眼神和周身浸染的成熟气质亦是磁场。那一瞬间，DIE突然觉得也许他应该接受京的意见，开着他的美洲豹远远离开，然后每年夏天带着大把的钞票回来，挥霍在薰的这张小小的方桌上。一年又一年就在他难以捕捉的轻浅笑意中过去，织成一篇太过浪漫的守候与承诺。

他因自己荒唐的念头发笑，直到身无分文的从赌场出来，走到家门口看见TOSHIYA和京站在他车子的后备箱边。

越来越接近的预感随着DIE的脚步逐渐沉重，心也一下子凉了半截。

TOSHIYA转过脸来，一脸空白的看着DIE：“DIE，打开了……”

DIE扫了一眼锁孔上插着的两根铁丝，他早该知道，这种锁在京和TOSHIYA面前根本起不了任何作用。

“DIE这是……！”TOSHIYA一把拉开后备箱，几张绿色的纸钞被他的动作带起飞扬。

“钱啊！这么多钱！！哈哈哈DIE你这混蛋到底干了什么啊！！”

风将后备箱里装得满满的美钞吹起，随着气流上升再款款飘降。“起码有几十万！”京说，大眼睛露出孩子似的兴奋。“哦他妈的！”TOSHIYA则早就忍不住玩起了撒钱游戏。

DIE抬眼看着漫天翻卷纷飞的钞票，一句话也说不出来。

他们不知道——

这是潘多拉的盒子。


	4. 厄兆

住在这里的人，对某些结局应该早就做好了心理准备。

起码，京对我说一直往前走不要停下来时，我是这样以为。

 

薰死了。

 

是在赌场后面的巷子里发现的。也许是深夜，也许那天SHINYA没有跟他一起下班。被发现时他像是坐着似的靠着满是涂鸦的墙壁，暗色的头发垂下来遮住不会再有光亮的眼睛。其实，他的模样更像是睡着了，或者颓败的醉倒，很隐忍的那种，身上的衣服都没有一丝凌乱。

除了，从左胸默默涌出的，浸湿了大片地面的血迹。

一枪击中心脏，干净利落。

 

“不…可能……怎么会……”TOSHIYA双手撑着头，从得知噩耗起他的眼泪就没停过。

京沉默的坐在角落，不断的抽烟。

“你干的好事！”SHINYA双手拍在TOSHIYA面前的桌子上，“你上了他的桌！”

“什么？”TOSHIYA不置信的抬起脸，眼前人浅金色的碎发垂在他脸颊边。

“你不知道赌场里的规矩吗？你以为他能庇护你多久！”

“……”他满是泪痕的表情在SHINYA仿佛可以穿透一切的冰冷怒视下逐渐动摇。

SHINYA愤然转身冲回隔壁。“TO…不会的……”DIE出声想要安慰，却见SHINYA又冲了回来，他提了一下手臂，从身后拎出一把和他看起来纤细的体格完全不相配的沉重电锯，一脚踩着椅子，哗的一下把锯子架到TOSHIYA面前。

“SHINYA你想干嘛！不…不是我……！”TOSHIYA吓得眼泪都没了，“不是我杀的薰！”

SHINYA修长的手指按下电钮，链锯飞转发出刺耳的蜂鸣。“我先切了你，再去切凶手。”他在笑，“还有指使的人，相关的人，我会把他们一片一片全部切得干净。”

“住手！”DIE冲上去阻止，可是已经来不及，电锯划下时溅出的血腥令他眯了眼。

一条胳膊挡在了TOSHIYA前面，代替他被链锯撕开惊心的血肉。

“啊京……”TOSHIYA眼里的心疼淹没了被惊吓后的无助。

幸而SHINYA及时收势才没有造成不可挽回的后果，可他仍不肯善罢甘休的抡起锯子：“京，你要护着他我连你一起切！”

“闭嘴！！”京恶狠狠的大吼一声，那气势连DIE也被惊住。他咬牙忍着痛，“你冷静一点！”

“冷静？”SHINYA的笑容歪斜扩大，诡异凄楚的美感，“你跟我讲冷静？你难道忘记了…你以为我是正常人吗？”

疯子。

他一直是疯的。所以他们把他关起来，锁在暗无天日的地下室里。纤长的手指神经质的握紧手中的电锯，他不会放开的，它可以切开禁锢他的枷锁，肆意凌虐敌视他的人。它给他自由，又让他陷入更深的牢。他在那牢里日复一日挥着锯子，他想要出去，又不敢出去，耳边凄厉的尖叫久久不能停息，他徘徊徘徊徘徊…直到视线所及全部被他撕得支离破碎，直到……只有那个人能够从他手里拔掉锯子，为他擦净身上被重复喷溅干涸的血污。那个人安抚着他的背脊说，别钻牛角尖了，带你去个好地方。只有那个人，帮他把心爱的锯子放在床底下，让他从此不再碰它。

薰……！

“帮派。”京口中说出两个字，令SHINYA定住了动作。他皱眉示意SHINYA关掉那吵人的锯子，继续说：“薰身后有帮派，这事不是这么简单。TOSHIYA也许是诱因，但也不过是表面上被推出来做掉薰借口而已。就算没有TOSHIYA，还是可以另外再找一千一万条的借口。”

所谓的欲加之罪何患无辞。

“你怎么知道？”SHINYA不信任的盯住京。

“因为，薰身上的东西——”京抬起那条被SHINYA划伤的手臂，即使不是在流血，那上面密密麻麻的文身平时也是很难分辨的，京略带嘲讽的弯起嘴角将视线转向DIE，“那个刺青，我身上也有。一模一样的。”

DIE攥紧了右手。那只手的虎口处，一条未完成的纹龙。

 

（第一部完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2009.3.30～2011.1.21  
> OST：EAGLES - Hotel California & Witchy Woman  
> The Fatal Believer, ROTTING ROOT, Disabled Complexes


End file.
